The Birth of the Keyblades
by EternityKeyblade
Summary: Why? Why were the keyblades created? Why do Light and darkness war eternally, calling forth heroes from across the worlds? the answer lies in the heart of the Goddess


Hey! Sorry I've disappeared for a while, but my internet has been dead for a long time (again)…this is just a oneshot I came up with when I was bored at school… maybe it will become something someday?

Summary: why? Why were the keys, the heroes, the princesses and even the worlds born? The answer lies in the compassion of an unnamed goddess…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or Dissidia Final Fantasy, nor did I actually witness any of this happening.

**NOTE:** I retain my mindset that this is NOT a crossover despite the fact that it mentions the gods of Dissidia final fantasy. This is the true story that the elder moogle told me.

The Birth of the Keys

The keyblades.

Holy keys with the ability to unlock light and banish darkness

Harnessing the power of bearer's heart

One lead the worlds to destruction

While the other to salvation

But what are they

Why were those who were chosen so

And what gave birth to these weapons of heart…

* * *

Long ago, before the time of the worlds and the keys, a single goddess was born from a shard of light that shone through zero. Her reason for being is still a mystery, but it matters not why. It is what she did that is where our tale begins…

The goddess looked into the emptiness before her and for the first time in her short existence felt sorrow. She began to break, taking the pieces that were made of pure light and scattering them into the darkness- each to become a star. Each to become a world to fulfil her sorrow and loneliness.

The goddess lay dying now, but she was fulfilled. Still, the darkness loomed in on her precious creations. It was then that she made the ultimate sacrifice: taking the last piece of light- her heart- and shattering it, she scattered seven of the pieces amongst the worlds. There, in each haven would they rest until the light would need to be born as a princess if light, both as her daughters and incarnations of herself.

The core of her heart began to crumble. The darkness now followed the seven pieces she had scattered and attempted to veil those worlds. As a final boon, the goddess tore her heart's remains apart and used the pieces to destroy the darkness and lock her precious worlds away. In the end, as the darkness died away, the goddess was reduced to nothing. She faded softly to the emptiness that she had filled with worlds as plenty as the stars.

Thus, the light that banished the great darkness drifted in space and time, seeking those who were ready to wield the holy keys. Some were chosen, some were trained, some inherited the duty while others had it bestowed upon them by the consciousness of the goddess herself to find the worlds and the seven princesses.

These, the "Gift of the Goddess" had driven many a man mad in search of its bliss. One such was a man in red leather, who seeked redemption in the eyes of the goddess. Yet the gift is not to be found- it comes of its own will, such is its nature.

Yet the goddess and the darkness unknowingly gave birth to a new War that followed countless battles. From the goddess was a new entity born: cosmos, the goddess of harmony. The darkness spawned the embodiment of discord, Chaos, who later lead ten fierce warriors in battle against Cosmos and her opposing warriors.

The dark forces also never ceased trying to engulf the worlds, but the keys protected the final wish of the goddess.

Once, there _was_ a war of the keyblades: the warriors had gathered, and some, fallen to darkness, turned on those who embraced the light. A million hearts were shattered.

* * *

Now, fate rests in a young boy as free as the skies

And the seventh princess as gentle as Gaia

With their friend, as changing as the blue seas.

Where will Sora, Kairi and Riku lead the worlds?

What will become of the goddess' final wish?

The ultimate fantasy has yet to take place.

A goddess will cry once again

**END**

How was it? I wrote this on a tiny scrap of paper when I was bored during my last week at school… I tried really hard to weave all the KH tales together after exploring these concepts in my first story (The Seventh Princess), so I hope somebody out there likes my overactive imagination! My friend said it sounds more like a prophecy…hmmm, maybe it does…anywho…- Please Review!!

Eternitykeyblade


End file.
